1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flotation device to support a flag which may be placed in the water to indicate the presence of a scuba diver. In particular, the present invention relates to a flotation device to support a flag which may be quickly and simply assembled for use and may be quickly and simply disassembled and folded for storage.
2. Prior Art
Flag markers are required by regulation to be placed on the water to indicate the presence of a diver. A flag marker acts as a visible indicator to boat operators and others at the surface of the water. The flag itself traditionally includes a solid color background with a downward descending stripe.
The flag marker will be brought to each dive site by the diver and placed in the water during the dive. Even a minimal amount of scuba gear includes a significant amount of equipment, all of which must be brought to the dive site. After the dive, the flag marker will be removed and stored.
While various flag markers have been devised in the past, they suffer from a number of defects. Some consist of a single longitudinal pole which is easily susceptible to being buffeted by the wind or waves. Many of these devices are too large to be easily transported or, more importantly, to fit into the diver's bag of equipment.
Wyatt (U.S. Pat. No. 3,177,465) discloses a floatation device having extending legs that fold upward toward the central body when not in use.
Moore (U.S. Pat. No. 4,080,925) discloses a wind indicating device having a central body member and extending arms which may be inserted or be removed from the body portion and folded as seen in FIG. 2.
Conn (U.S. Pat. No. 3,105,459) discloses a safety float for skin divers having telescoping sections which are received within a cylindrical body.
Hyman (U.S. Pat. No. 3,669,133) discloses an example of a rod having tethered sections.
Vara (U.S. Pat. No. 3,234,903) discloses a foldable highway sign.
None of the prior art devices provide a buoyant flag support which is highly visible in the water, yet may be quickly assembled for use and then disassembled for storage.
Accordingly, it is a principal object and purpose of the present invention to provide a flag and buoy apparatus which is stable in the water, which may be quickly assembled for use and then disassembled for storage.
It is a further object and purpose of the present invention to provide a flag and buoy apparatus which is portable and which will fit in a compact space when disassembled.